Apple Pie
by ibelongtonegan
Summary: You come across an apple orchard but when Negan, the owner catches you stealing his apples, you have to pay a hefty price for your crime.


At first, you couldn't believe your luck. You stumbled upon it by pure chance, when you decided to cut through the forest following a narrow path. It led you to a clearing about the size of a baseball field that looked like it belonged on the cover of a cheesy harlequin novel. There it was right in the middle of the vast field surrounded by knee-high grass. An orchard with two dozen apple trees. The branches laden with ripe, red apples, inviting to be picked. The soft flesh and sweet juice of the fruit begging to be tasted.

You looked around for any signs of people but there was no sound or movement, except for the merry chirping of the birds and the soft rustling of the leaves in the light autumn breeze. The nights were getting colder but the sun still felt pleasantly warm on your skin.

You made your way to the trees to take a closer look. Since the start of the apocalypse, most trees stopped growing fruit altogether or their produce was eaten up by birds and worms before rotting away but these trees were different. Their branches were hanging low due to the number of apples on them and from up close it was evident that their fruit was not only big and ripe but perfectly healthy as well. A rare find, in fact, an impossible one. Too good to be true.

Not being able to withstand the temptation, you lifted your arm and brought your fingers around a red globe smiling down at you. You tugged on it carefully and the branch let it go easily as if rewarding you for relieving it of its heavy cargo. You rubbed the surface of the fruit with the sleeve of your sweatshirt to clean away the thin layer of dust covering it. You lifted the apple to your mouth and took a hearty bite, sinking your teeth into the crunchy fruit. The juice spilled out at the corners of your mouth and flowed down your chin. You moaned out loud and closed your eyes in pleasure as the sweet sensation spread in your mouth. It was the most delicious fruit you had ever had. Or maybe you had not remembered how good apples tasted, not having eaten one since the apocalypse had begun.

You lifted the hem of your hoodie to form a make-shift bag and started picking the apples into it. You could probably carry about two dozen easily back home. They would make an excellent ingredient for a sauce, compote but the dish you were most excited to make from them was a pie. The classic family recipe passed down from mother to daughter for generations. A simple shortcrust pastry filled with the delicious fruit and spiced up with cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves. The perfect dessert for Sunday lunch best served with hot vanilla sauce. You could practically feel the sweet, spicy taste of the pie in your mouth and saliva started pooling on your tongue.

You were about to grab another apple from a tall branch when you heard a cracking noise behind you. Turning around quickly you noticed a tall man with short black hair leaning casually against one of the apple trees only a couple of feet away from you. A mischievous smirk played on his lips that didn't quite reach his dark hazel eyes as he looked you up and down curiously. His black boots, grey pants, and black leather jacket were a rather unusual choice of attire, but the red scarf around his neck stood out in particular. He looked more like a rock star than a survivor of the apocalypse. You had no idea how he managed to sneak up on you unnoticed. Apparently, you got so caught up daydreaming that you let your guard down completely. Luckily it wasn't a walker but you knew all too well that sometimes people were far more dangerous than the half-dead. And while the man's posture was relaxed and didn't convey any threat or malicious intent, you wanted to be rather safe than sorry. You took a quick glance around the clearing but there was nobody else around besides you and the stranger.

Watching you intently the man spoke first, his voice deep and oozing confidence.

"Well, would you look at that. What do we have here? Little Red Riding Hood picking apples for her granny!"

"Uhm…can I help you?" you opted to go with being polite for starters.

"You most certainly can. First of by telling me what you are doing out here on your own? These woods are very dangerous for a pretty little thing like you."

"I can take care of myself," you replied confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. But what if you come across the Big Bad Wolf?" the man asked flashing his perfect teeth.

You raised an eyebrow at his answer, contemplating if he was only joking or being serious with you. Judging by the smirk still tugging at the corner of his full lips, it was the former.

"It depends. Does he bite?" you quipped holding his gaze.

"You will find out soon enough. He might just gobble you up whole."

The dangerous promise made a chill go down your spine. You have just met this man and he was shamelessly flirting with you already.

"Don't mind me, doll. Keep doing what you were doing." he continued motioning towards the apples in your hoodie-bag.

You hesitated for a second trying to assess the stranger. He didn't seem to pose any danger, leaning against the trunk of the tree lazily, his hands tucked away in his pockets. He didn't have any weapons on him, at least not where you could see them. If he tried anything you could take him out with your knife or run. Either way, he seemed to be harmless. Crude but harmless. He wasn't the first man to hit on you and you were certain that you could hold him at bay. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes too. Maybe too sure of himself but quite good looking nonetheless. Before the apocalypse, he would have been the type women's magazines called tall, dark and handsome. Making up your mind finally you continued to pick the apples but positioned yourself to keep an eye on him at all times.

"What are you going to do with them?" the stranger inquired nonchalantly.

"Apple pie," you admitted with a shrug.

"I love apple pie. Especially with a lot of cream," he mused licking his lips and eyeing you suggestively up and down.

"Well, there's plenty of apples here for both of us. Suit yourself and pick some for a pie," you scoffed with an edge to your tone. You didn't like the sly look on his face.

"I don't think so, Little Red. I'd rather have a taste of your pie."

That comment should have been your first warning that something was wrong.

"Are you one of them?" you asked trying to reach a particularly big apple sitting on a higher branch. You didn't like where the conversation was going but disregarded the uncomfortable feeling in your stomach in favor of distracting him by changing the subject.

"One of who?" he asked picking up an apple that had fallen down on the ground. You noticed that he was wearing a glove on his right hand, which only added to the list of strange pieces of clothing on him.

"The people living at the big factory down the road behind the forest. They call themselves the Saviors."

"Nope. Never heard of them before," he said seemingly uninterested and started tossing the fruit up and down in his palm as if it were a baseball.

"They are a pretty scary group, have lots of guns and have most of the communities in the area under their thumb. Almost everybody works for them now and have to scavenge or grow stuff for them that they collect every week," you informed him, glad to have found a safer topic to talk about.

"Interesting. How do you know all this?"

"I passed by a place three days ago and they told me about them. Alexville or something like that. They murdered two of their citizens." There were about fifteen apples in your hoodie now and they were starting to weigh down the fabric. A couple more and you were good to go. Unless the stranger caused you any trouble.

"You mean Alexandria?" he wondered and started tossing the apple back and forth between his hands.

"Yeah, Alexandria that's the one! A really nice community with beautiful houses and they even have tap water and solar panels," you added the awe evident in your voice. You could still feel the sensation of the hot shower you were allowed to take when you spent the night at one of the abandoned houses of the community. "You know them?"

"Briefly," he replied nonchalantly still playing with the apple in his hand.

"They told me that if the communities don't deliver to the Saviors, they get punished brutally. I heard some really gruesome stories about their leader too. He's a bully asshole everybody dreads. His weapon of choice is a crowbar riddled with nails he uses to kill walkers and his enemies with. Rumor has it that he calls the thing Lucy. A pretty silly name for a weapon, if you ask me. Wouldn't want to stand on the receiving end of it though."

"Probably better not to cross paths with him then."

"Yeah, tell me about it." you replied with a laugh. "And I heard that he has multiple wives. Can you believe it? I'm glad I could evade him and his minions so far. Which community did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." the man stated and let the apple fall to the ground. "And you are wrong,"

This should have been your second warning.

"Wrong about what?" you asked puzzled and lowered your right hand to the knife holster on your belt.

He was looking at you like the cat that ate the canary.

"The bully asshole and his weapon. It's a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. And he calls it Lucille."

He lowered his hand and picked up something from behind the trunk of the apple tree that was until this point hidden from you.

It was a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire.

Your heart sank into your stomach. It was _him_. You were chatting with no other than the leader of the Saviors. The bully asshole with the baseball bat everybody dreaded.

"You would be the leader of the Saviors?" you asked mouth agape not being able to hide your horror.

"Uh-huh. Negan, Lucille." He pointed at his chest and then held out the baseball bat in front of him as if introducing her to you. "And you, Little Red?"

"Y/N." you mumbled nervously. You called him a bully, an asshole and his bat name silly. You were in trouble and were frantically trying to think of a way out of it.

"That is a beautiful name. Are you on your own out here?" the man continued, taking a step closer to you. You could hear an apple burst under his boot.

"Uhm…actually no. My friends are...just on the other side of the clearing. They should be here…any minute, you know." you replied gulping hard, trying to sound confident, but your body betrayed you, forcing you to take a step back instinctively. Your answer earned a snicker from Negan.

"Any minute, you say?"

"Yeah, we're out on a run together, you know. About 10-15 of us. It's a large group. They were right behind me and don't take well to strangers so I think you should go before…"

"Before?"

"Uhm, you know, before they come back. I wouldn't want them to hurt you."

He let out a throaty chuckle exposing your dishonesty.

"Nice try. But I think you're just lying to me now. So, care to explain why you were trying to steal my apples?"

"Your apples?"

"This land is mine. The trees on it are mine, therefore the apples are also mine. And I do not take lightly to thieves."

If your list of crimes wasn't long enough, you have just added theft to it.

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that?" you insisted getting impatient with his taunting.

"Theft is theft, no matter the excuse. You were going to steal my apples and I can't let something like that slide."

"Sorry, I didn't see your name tag on them." you quipped getting fed up with his cockiness.

If he thought that you were going to cave in just because he claimed to be the owner of the trees, he was in for a big surprise. As far as you were concerned, the apples belonged to whoever picked them first.

"Don't smart mouth me, Little Red," he growled tightening his grip on his baseball bat. "You better watch your mouth or I will not go easy on you."

"Oh. I'm pissing my pants already," you mocked, rolling your eyes at him. His arrogance was starting to get on your nerves and you were adamant not to let him intimidate you.

"Oh, believe me, you will be, if you keep sassing me," he warned his lips tightening into a thin line. His ice-cold stare left no doubt in you that he meant what he said. "I know how to teach a little brat like you a lesson. And when I'm done with you, I can promise you that you will be much more obedient."

"I'd like to see you try." you challenged him with a defiant look.

"Careful what you wish for," he scowled darkly not pleased with your response.

You shouldn't have been testing him, but your stubbornness got the better of you. No man no matter how brutal of a leader he was rumored to be was going to mess with you. Negan's eyes were dark with anger and you could practically see steam coming out from his ears.

"You tried to steal the apples. That's a statutory offense under Georgia law. These apple trees are mine, therefore, I'm entitled to fair payment for them. Or, if you can't pay, to an appropriate form of punishment. So what's it gonna be? Payment or punishment?"

You thought about the short list of valuables you had on you. Besides the necklace on your neck, a lucky charm tucked away in your pocket and the knife in your sheath nothing of substantial value and you were not going to lead him back to your community.

"I don't really have anything with me right now but I can go back to my base and get you something. I have some supplies that I can give you, food, medicine, tools, even some ammo. I'm sure we can make a deal." you offered hoping that he would take the bait. The moment he let you go you would bolt and never come back.

"Oh, no doubt about it. But no, I want my payment up front. Or...there may be another way." he offered with a twinkle in his eye.

You eyed him suspiciously. He was too excited about his own idea.

"You can pay your debt in kind. Come back with me to my place and bake me a pie from these apples. Easy peasy."

"It sounds like a good deal." you started as if giving the idea some serious thought. "But if you want an apple pie, I suggest you start picking the apples for it because these are mine and I'm sure as shit not giving them up to you!"

Negan let out a loud laugh.

"You're a wild one, aren't you, Little Red? I love that! But I'm afraid that leaves you with a single option: to take your punishment like a good girl."

"I think not. Sorry, but I have somewhere to be."

You looked behind your back trying to calculate the fastest escape route into the forest. If you reached the trees, there was no way he could get you. But the apples could be a problem. You had no intention of giving up the spoils but their weight was substantial now meaning that they would definitely slow you down.

Negan seemed to have read your mind immediately.

"Don't even think about running from me. I'll catch you and punish you anyway. Don't make matters worse for you." he threatened.

"You seem a little old to outrun me, don't you?" you asked playfully.

Negan, however, did not seem to appreciate your humor as the smug smile disappeared from his face immediately and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Run from me if you dare and then you'll find out. But if I catch you I'll give you a taste of what I mean by punishment. And it will be a big gulp that you might find difficult to swallow. But swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will." His nostrils were practically flaring at this point.

You held his gaze for a moment before giving him a conspiratorial wink.

"Game on, Big Bad."

You sprinted as fast as you could towards the forest hoping that you would reach the trees before he caught up with you. But luck was not on your side today. You have barely managed to reach the middle of the field when you felt a strong hand grab your left arm and pull you back roughly. You didn't even have time to marvel at how fast he could catch up to you.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything," you protested, but Negan was holding you firmly against his chest. "Fine, I will give you back the apples!" you huffed in defeat.

"Too late for that, Little Red," he hissed. "Now is the time for your punishment. You are coming with me."

And with that, he dragged you away towards the forest before you could put up a fight.

The kitchen of the Sanctuary was a mess. The apples scattered all over the floor, the bag of flour knocked over, the bottle of milk spilled on the kitchen counter. But you were a mess too. A hot, sweaty, wet mess lying over the kitchen counter, your legs spread open wide, panting and moaning as Negan was eating you out greedily.

He kept his word and took you back to the Sanctuary straight away. Upon arriving at the vast factory he led you to the kitchen and instructed the chef to gather all the ingredients for an apple pie. You had no idea how they managed to compile such an impressive pantry but within five minutes the kitchen counter was full of with everything you needed and all of it was fresh and of the finest quality. Negan had dismissed the entire kitchen staff ordering that the two of you mustn't be disturbed even if walkers were roaming the halls.

You started measuring out the ingredients but didn't get past the flour. You couldn't stop talking back to Negan as he kept hovering over you insisting that he wanted to oversee your baking and commenting on every step of the process. Fed up with his overbearing behavior you threw the bag of flour down on the counter effectively engulfing the both of you in a cloud of white powder. Negan looked like he was going to murder you right there but then found another way to shut you up. Before you had time to protest he had you pinned against the counter and was kissing your lips roughly effectively taking your breath along with every cheeky remark you had in store for him away. One thing led to another and before you knew it Negan had you lying naked with your legs over his shoulders, lapping up your juices with his tongue.

Negan definitely had a way with words but the way he used his tongue on you was like nothing you had ever felt before. Keeping his hands firmly on your inner thighs forcing your legs wide apart he licked and sucked on your most sensitive part his ministrations filling the kitchen with sinful noises. He kept his eyes fixed on you reveling in the way you arched your back up from the table completely engulfed in pleasure.

"Fuck...Negan! I'm gonna cum!" you sobbed your body on the verge of shattering into a thousand pieces.

"No, Little Red. I'm not done with you yet," he purred with a cruel smile.

You whined out in frustration as he removed his hot tongue from your aching core effectively robbing you of your orgasm. Desperate for release, you lowered your right hand to your pussy and started rubbing your clit but a sharp slap on your ass made you stop and cry out loud.

"I said, not yet, Little Red!" Negan grunted and grabbed your wrists forcefully pinning them down on the counter next to your body. "Behave or I will jack myself off and leave you with nothing."

A pitiful whine escaped your lips in protest earning an amused look from Negan.

"Beg for it. Tell me what you want me to do to you," he commanded making your insides coil.

"Fuck me, Negan. Please fuck my pussy." you pleaded looking up at him with a wanton look in your eyes.

"Look at you, Little Red, being so good and obedient for me. I think you deserve a reward for that."

He stood up and pulled his hard cock from his pants. He stroked his dick a couple of times spreading the pre-cum over his shaft before positioning himself at your dripping entrance.

"Oh my, Big Bad, what big cock you have!" you moaned watching his impressive length in rapture.

"The better to fuck you with, my dear," he replied with a toothy grin and then entered you painfully slowly, taking his time.

You moaned out loud at the exquisite feeling of him pushing inside you inch by inch and stretching your walls, your tightness making him grunt in pleasure. Once he was fully buried inside you, he started to move picking up speed with every thrust as he was fucking you on the counter with deep, hard strokes. Your breasts were bouncing wildly along with his movements and you raised your hips to meet his, digging your nails into his back.

"Look at you, Little Red. Taking my big, fat cock like a good girl." Negan praised as he placed his gloved hand around your throat.

In your lustful haze, you barely registered the meaning of his words as he brought you closer to the climax he had denied you earlier. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his cock hitting your most sensitive spot with surgical precision.

"Keep your eyes open and look at me while I fuck you." Negan husked in your ear and tightened his grip on your throat when you didn't follow his order instantly.

You reluctantly obeyed him and looked into his dilated pupils that felt like being sucked into a dark vortex. You would have resisted if you had the willpower but in that moment you had every intention of falling right into the abyss and letting it consume you.

You could feel yourself starting to tighten in sync with Negan's thrusts getting erratic signaling that he was getting close himself.

"Cum for me, Little Red. Cum on my cock!" he growled and you did as you were told, pulsing around his length and spiraling into a mind-blowing orgasm that seemed to go on without end. Black spots clouded your vision as you felt Negan start to throb and shoot hot spurts of cum inside your walls while yelling a series of expletives under his breath. He kept thrusting into you, riding out his orgasm until he was completely spent.

Trying to catch his breath Negan rested on his elbows next to your body but left his softening member still inside you. Your legs felt like jelly and tangled off the cold metal surface sending goosebumps over your sweat-covered skin.

"So...Big Bad. Was this my payment or punishment?" you managed to say between breaths.

"Both, Little Red. This was my way to fuck some obedience into you." Negan murmured wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"And you think it worked?" You looked up at him through your eyelashes with feigned innocence but Negan could see right through your game.

"Oh, I hope it didn't," he rasped poking his tongue between his teeth. "Because I'm pretty unrelenting when it comes to teaching a lesson and I intend on fucking it into you over and over again to make sure that you remember it."

The prospect seemed remarkably appealing to you.

Negan stood up and carefully removed himself from you. You winced at the loss of contact and the soreness between your legs. He looked down at you watching mesmerized as his cum started dripping out of you onto the counter adding to the mess that was covering it already as a result of your food fight earlier.

"Fucking hell, if that ain't a cock-hardening sight, your pussy filled to the brim with my cum."

You rolled your eyes at his remark but liked the obscenity of it nonetheless.

"So does that make us even or do I still owe you that apple pie?" you inquired biting your lower lip.

He gave you a devilish look before answering.

"No need for that, Little Red. Your cream pie was delicious enough already."


End file.
